undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Développeurs Undertale
Cette page est dédiée à toutes les personnes qui ont aidé à développer Undertale. Néanmoins, elle n'inclut pas tout les gens ayant supporté le projet sur Kickstarter. L'ordre est celui dans lequel ces noms apparaissent dans les Crédits de fin Vrai Pacifiste, suivit des Crédits de la route Neutre. Toby Fox Toby Fox est le développeur principal d'Undertale. Avant Undertale, il était principalement connu pour ses contributions au webcomic Homestuck and son 2009 Earthbound Halloween ROM Hack. Dans le jeu, il est représenté par Chien Pénible . Temmie Chang Temmie Chang est l'assistant artistique principal de Undertale. Parmi ses contributions, on trouve le design artistique du prologue, la maison de Toriel, la plupart des sprites de Couveneige, 2 magasins, les sprites de la surface, etc.UnderTale by Toby Fox — Kickstarter. Retrieved January 7, 2015 from https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1002143342/undertale/description Dans le jeu, elle est représenté par Temmie. JN Wiedle JN Wiedle, aussi connu sous le nom de John, est un dessinateur de cartoons indépendant basé à Brooklyn, New York. Son webcomic, [http://helvetica.jnwiedle.com/ Helvetica], qui est centré sur un squelette nommé Helvetica en référence à la police de caractère, a inspiré les frères Sans et Papyrus, qui sont eux aussi nommé en référence à des polices de caractères. *Papyrus (inspiration) *Sans (inspiration) *Undyne (design de l'apparence) *Mettaton (inspiration) Magnolia Porter Magnolia Porter est une dessinatrice indépendante principalement connue pour son webcomic Monster Pulse. Elle est crédité en tant qu'assistante pour le design des monstres. Gigi DG Gigi DG, aussi connu sous le nom de Peachifruit, est une artiste principalement connu pour être la créatrice de la série de webcomic Cucumber Quest et du webcomic 'Hiimdaisy'. Elle a aidé à la conception artistique et aux tests d'Undertale. Bob Sparker Bob Sparker , à partir de [http://electricopolis.net/ Tales from Electropolis] a inspiré le personnage de Mettaton. Sarah Sarah a aussi inspiré le personnage de Mettaton. Michelle Czajkowski [http://robotmichelle.deviantart.com/ Michelle Czajkowski], auteur du webcomic [http://www.avasdemon.com/ Ava's Demon], a aussi aidé au design de Muffet. Kenju [https://twitter.com/KenjuTE Kenju] a réalisé les visuels des cases des "Area 3" et "Area 4" et est aussi un "hyper tester"."Also I helped work on the game! Made some environmental graphics and tilesets here and there and even playtested it. It’s good!" - Kenju. September 15, 2015. Tumblr. Merrigo [http://merrigo.tumblr.com/ Merrigo] est le principal artiste pour les fonds d'UNDERTALE. Les fonds qu'elle a réalisés pour le jeu peuvent être vu ici. Drak [https://twitter.com/fancydrak Drak] a réalisé quelque designs et a aidé au test du jeu. Clairevoire [https://twitter.com/Clairvoire Clairevoire] a réalisé quelque designs et a aidé au test du jeu. Easynam [https://twitter.com/easynam Easynam] a réalisé des designs de la surface. Guzusuru [http://guzusuru.tumblr.com/ Angela "Guzusuru" Sham], connue pour ses animations "A Lullaby for Gods" et "[S ACT 7"] pour Homestuck, a aidé aux animations. Everdraed [https://twitter.com/Everdraed Everdraed] a co-créé le combat contre Photoshop Flowey et a créé le trailer de sortie d'Undertale."I love this game so much, I made the trailer for it! I did so after being super impressed by the demo, and asking Toby if there was some way I could help out." - Everdread. September 15, 2015. Steam. Flashygoodness [http://www.flashygoodness.com/ Flashygoodness] a aidé à la programmation. Leon Arnott [http://l.j-factor.com/ Leon Arnott] a aidé à la programmation et a permit au jeu d'être porté sur Mac OS."Additionally, the Undertale demo is now available for Macintosh!!! (Thanks to Leon Arnott for making this happen.)" - Toby Fox. June 23, 2013. Tumblr. Mike Reid [http://mkreid.com/ Mike Reid] a aidé au design de Glyde."I was given the opportunity (through Kickstarter) to submit a design for the monster in the game and I’m incredibly proud to have it included." - Mike Reid. September 16, 2015. Tumblr. References de:Undertale-Entwickler en:Undertale Developers ja:Undertaleの開発者たち pl:Deweloperzy Undertale ru:Разработчики Undertale Catégorie:Monde Réel